


If they ask

by SilverCorbeauArgent



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dominance, F/F, Love, Passion, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCorbeauArgent/pseuds/SilverCorbeauArgent





	If they ask

When I saw you,I knew the truth,I knew that you'd be the sun in my sky,the center of my everything.  
If they ask I'll tell them,you are the queen I'll bow down to willingly,that you are the only person who matters.  
If they ask again I'll talk about the marks you leave on me,the proof I belong to you,of your possessiveness.  
If they keep asking I'll just say to them,you are the only thing that keep me alive,that you are healing my heart.  
The feeling of your hands on my skin,the want of your lips on mine and the need of your domination,is the only  
important thing to me.


End file.
